


Trust and Vows

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson has returned to Atlantis permanently, and he has a request to make of Rodney... and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcus_aquila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcus_aquila/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** 223: Anniversary  
>  **trope_bingo** Round 6: trust and vows

"Do you promise to love and honor him, to keep him in sickness and in health until-."

"It's a turtle, Rodney," Carson exclaimed in exasperation.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Rodney replied, looking even more anxious, and Carson rolled his eyes because Donatello was originally his turtle, or at least the turtle belonging to the original Carson Beckett.

Rodney had taken care of him after the death of original Carson, and although Carson... clone!Carson... had been rescued over a year earlier he hadn't settled back on Atlantis until now. Jennifer had made a fine Chief Medical Officer in his absence - or rather in the absence of the original Carson - but she had decided to stay on Earth rather than head back to Pegasus. He couldn't blame her especially after all she'd been through over the years, and now the break-up with Rodney. It had left the CMO position open once more and as Carson no longer had a home or family on Earth, he had no reason to stay behind. Pegasus was his home now, and Atlantis still offered him amazing opportunities for medical breakthroughs and a means of helping the human survivors of the Wraith and the Hoffan plague across the dwarf galaxy.

With their food source tainted by Michael's more potent version of the Hoffan virus, and their superhive destroyed by Atlantis, the Wraith had finally accepted they had to either go back into hibernation in the hope of finding untainted food in some distant future, or change their eating habits. All but a few had chosen Michael's intended path for them, taking the Gene Therapy that Carson had perfected while held as Michael's captive, becoming half wraith-half human like Michael. The price was their longevity, though Carson estimated they still had more than double the life span of a pure human. Looking back he felt sad for Michael because he'd ever be cast as the villain despite being instrumental in ending the scourge of the Wraith.

"It's just... Today was the day..." Rodney trailed off and Carson felt a stab of remorse for he'd forgotten this was the second anniversary of the original Carson's death.

"Och, Rodney."

"No. It's all right because..." Rodney pulled a weird face.

Strangely, Carson understood. The impact of his original's death on Rodney must have been devastating at the time, and though Rodney had accepted him back as Carson, the trauma of that initial loss still had a small hold on him. Like the old, silvered scar on Rodney's forearm, the loss itself had faded over time, especially with Carson's return, but what Rodney had was a fear of losing someone he cared deeply about again. Carson felt a little humbled to be included on that list.

From across the quarters Rodney now shared with John, Carson saw John grimace but remain silent, trusting in Carson to soothe Rodney's fears this time.

Rodney had told him a month back, after the break-up with Jennifer, that he blamed Carson's death as the reason why he hadn't known he was in love with John all along. He'd closed off his heart for fear of losing John, and it was only when Jennifer expected him to remain on Earth with her that he realized it wasn't just Atlantis she was asking him to leave but John too. He couldn't do it. He had learned to live with the possibility of losing John in some insane self-sacrifice or mission gone horrendously wrong, but he couldn't leave John here all alone without someone who cared to show him alternatives, or figure out a way to save him. It was 'their thing', he said to Carson. Taking turns to keep the other safe, alive, and whole.

It turned out John had simply wanted Rodney to be happy, even if that meant giving up his own hopes and dreams to Jennifer Keller.

Fools, both of them.

John came over and placed his arm around Rodney, still silent but supportive as he nodded for Carson to wheel away the vivarium where Donatello lazed happily, but Carson paused and made sure he had Rodney's full attention.

"Rodney, I promise to love and honor him, to keep him in sickness and in health until death do us part... as long as I can trust you and John to do the same with each other."

Rodney's eyes opened wide and panicked but he calmed when John tightened his hold on Rodney and answered for them both.

"You have a deal."

END  
 


End file.
